campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Camporee
URL ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U34dNR__sLA .SBV Transcript 0:00:03.100,0:00:05.100 *Summer of Animation... animation* 0:00:09.300,0:00:12.400 Max: Coffee! Black! Now! Huh? 0:00:12.700,0:00:13.600 Nikki: Morning, Max! 0:00:13.600,0:00:14.800 Max: What the hell is going on? 0:00:15.000,0:00:16.300 Neil: We're in line for breakfast! 0:00:17.700,0:00:20.500 Max: Is anyone serving breakfast? 0:00:20.500,0:00:21.900 Nikki: Doesn't seem so... 0:00:23.400,0:00:25.400 Max: And no one thought to question anything? 0:00:25.400,0:00:28.200 Neil: Look, man, I'm a sheep. I don't ask questions. 0:00:28.200,0:00:34.200 *trumpet tune* 0:00:34.200,0:00:44.800 Cameron: Good morning, children! Guess who's got two thumbs, diplomatic immunity and is here to host the annual Lake Lilac CAMPOREE! This guy! 0:00:46.800,0:00:48.400 Nikki: So do we get breakfast or- 0:00:48.400,0:01:27.300 [ Camp Camp Song Song ] 0:01:30.600,0:01:54.800 Cameron: The Lake Lilac Camporee is today! And that means you little rascals will be competing in a series of fifteen events! All of which will be submitted by the participating summer camps. The first five will be brought to us by Flower Scout Troop 789! The next five submitted by our neighbors The Wood Scouts! And the last five presented by my very own Camp Campbell campers! 0:01:55.000,0:01:57.900 Max: David, what the hell?! No one told us about this! 0:01:57.900,0:02:01.000 Gwen: We've literally been telling you about it every day for weeks. 0:02:01.000,0:02:04.300 Neil: Yeah, but we never listen to you guys! Put up flyers or something. 0:02:04.700,0:02:06.700 Sasha: So, like, what do we get if we win? 0:02:06.900,0:02:08.900 Cameron: Great question, little Sally! 0:02:09.100,0:02:09.700 Sasha: Sasha. 0:02:09.800,0:02:17.000 Cameron: Whatever. We brought in a panel of 3 unbiased judges, all of whom are more than qualified to score your performances. 0:02:17.100,0:02:27.400 David: The troop with the highest score at the end of the day will go home with the coveted Camporee trophy, a year's supply of s'mores, and have their picture featured on the front page of the Sleepy Peak Times metropolitan section! 0:02:27.400,0:02:29.500 Max: Well, don't care about that shit. 0:02:29.500,0:02:32.000 Neil: You wanna throw this whole thing and roast ants with a magnifying glass? 0:02:32.000,0:02:34.800 Max: *sigh* That's what I like about you, Neil. You get me. 0:02:34.800,0:02:39.800 Pikeman: *clearing voice* Excuse me, Mr. Campbell. Might I suggest we raise the stakes? 0:02:40.200,0:02:42.100 Cameron: Pikeman! What do you have in mind, sport? 0:02:42.100,0:02:48.900 Pikeman: If Troop 818 wins this year's Camporee, Camp Campbell will surrender its grounds and campers to the Wood Scouts. 0:02:49.200,0:02:50.500 David: Well that is ridic- 0:02:50.500,0:02:53.100 Cameron: Hmm, and what if we win? 0:02:53.100,0:02:54.500 Gwen: Sir, you can't possibly- 0:02:54.500,0:02:58.300 Pikeman: We hand over all earnings from our yearly popcorn sales. 0:02:58.300,0:03:03.800 Cameron: Darn it, Eddy, you KNOW I've got a crippling gambling addiction! So of course we accept! 0:03:03.800,0:03:04.600 David & Gwen: What?! 0:03:04.600,0:03:07.100 Cameron: Let's Campe Diem! 0:03:07.100,0:03:08.900 *excited trumpets* 0:03:09.500,0:03:17.400 David: Alright, gang. We don't want to end up with the Wood Scouts at the end of the day, so I need you all to work together. It's the only chance we have at winning this thing. 0:03:17.400,0:03:20.500 Max: It's a bunch of prissy little girls, how bad can their challenge be? 0:03:20.700,0:03:22.000 Flower Scout: Um, excuse me. 0:03:22.100,0:03:26.800 Sasha: The Flower Scouts' first challenge will be a test of posture and proper walking form. 0:03:27.400,0:03:28.000 Max: Precious. 0:03:29.300,0:03:33.200 Sasha: We'll start with the beginner's course. As a show of good faith. 0:03:34.700,0:03:35.200 David: Umm- 0:03:35.200,0:03:36.000 *starting bell* 0:03:36.400,0:03:36.800 *thud* 0:03:36.800,0:03:37.100 Space Kid: AAH! 0:03:37.100,0:03:38.000 *splash* 0:03:38.500,0:03:38.700 Max: Huh! 0:03:38.700,0:03:39.400 *thud* 0:03:39.400,0:03:40.000 Max: AAAH! 0:03:40.000,0:03:43.600 Nikki: Whoa! Whoa! *panting* 0:03:43.600,0:03:44.300 Old man: *cough* 0:03:44.800,0:03:47.500 Gwen: Well, it's not like the others can do any better. 0:03:47.500,0:03:48.600 *starting bell* 0:03:48.600,0:03:50.500 Billy: *grunts* 0:03:50.500,0:03:51.700 Pikeman: *smug laughter* 0:03:54.400,0:03:56.300 Petrol: *grunt* AAAH! 0:03:56.500,0:04:00.400 Pikeman: Your sacrifice will not be in vain! Stephen van Petrol! 0:04:04.400,0:04:05.500 *starting bell* 0:04:06.100,0:04:06.800 Erin: Excuse me. 0:04:06.900,0:04:07.500 Sasha: Pardon me. 0:04:07.500,0:04:09.000 Tabii: Excuse me. Thank you. 0:04:11.400,0:04:13.300 *papers flipping* 0:04:13.300,0:04:13.800 *airhorn* 0:04:13.800,0:04:15.500 Cameron: And that's the end of round one! 0:04:15.500,0:04:18.600 Gwen: Well, it's not like they can win every other challenge. 0:04:18.700,0:04:19.200 *bell* 0:04:19.600,0:04:20.100 *bell* 0:04:20.300,0:04:20.800 *bell* 0:04:21.200,0:04:21.700 *bell* 0:04:21.700,0:04:22.900 *papers flipping* 0:04:22.900,0:04:23.500 *airhorn* 0:04:23.500,0:04:29.800 Cameron: And that's the end of round five! Let's pick up the pace, campers! I want me some popcorn money! 0:04:30.100,0:04:33.500 Pikeman: And I want to see you all in Wood Scout uniforms. 0:04:33.800,0:04:39.600 Max: Yo! David! I think I speak for all of us when I say that I don't wanna become some fascist militant peon! 0:04:39.600,0:04:41.100 Dolph: He does not speak for all of us. 0:04:41.500,0:04:43.000 Max: So what's the plan? 0:04:43.000,0:04:49.700 David: Look kids, I'm telling you! If you just work together and really start trusting one another, you can accomplish anything! 0:04:50.000,0:04:52.800 Nikki: BOO! Give us actual advice! 0:04:52.800,0:04:58.900 Pikeman: Advice can't save you now, Campbell campers. Now begins the Wood Scouts' march to glory! 0:04:59.600,0:05:00.800 *glory trumpets* 0:05:01.600,0:05:09.700 Pikeman: Maneuvering the treacherous waters of the wilderness is an integral part of survival. Therefore, your first challenge is to row out to Spooky Island and back. 0:05:10.400,0:05:12.600 Erin: Ooh, that's a great cardio. 0:05:12.900,0:05:14.000 Tabii: And low impact. 0:05:14.200,0:05:16.500 David: Uh, do we have anyone here for rowing camp? 0:05:16.600,0:05:18.600 Nikki: I can do it! Let me get at them boats! 0:05:18.800,0:05:19.400 *gunshot* 0:05:19.400,0:05:19.900 Quartermaster: Go. 0:05:20.700,0:05:22.100 Petrol: *grunts* 0:05:22.100,0:05:22.700 Pikeman: *high-pitched really evil laughter* 0:05:24.200,0:05:26.400 Sasha: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! 0:05:30.100,0:05:38.500 Nikki: Uh, uh, okay, no... Wait! Wait... Wait... Wait... Okay! No, wait... 0:05:39.300,0:05:39.900 *papers flipping* 0:05:39.900,0:05:40.300 *airhorn* 0:05:41.300,0:05:43.300 Gwen: Well, it's not like they can win every other- 0:05:43.500,0:05:44.000 *bell* 0:05:44.300,0:05:44.800 *bell* 0:05:45.000,0:05:45.500 *bell* 0:05:46.000,0:05:46.500 *bell* 0:05:47.200,0:05:47.800 *airhorn* 0:05:47.800,0:05:48.800 Gwen: SON OF A BITCH! 0:05:48.800,0:05:53.500 David: Uh, nothing to worry about! We just, you know, gotta believe in ourselves! 0:05:53.500,0:05:54.800 Gwen: Nope. We're boned. 0:05:54.800,0:06:03.300 Pikeman: Fear not, sweet Gwendolyn. Once you work for the Wood Scouts, the only man you'll have to deal with in your life is me. Mmmmmmm... 0:06:03.800,0:06:08.300 Gwen: Oh, Jesus Christ! Campers, we are winning that fucking trophy! 0:06:08.700,0:06:10.500 Neil: How the hell do we do that?! 0:06:10.500,0:06:13.200 David: By overcoming our differences and working toge- 0:06:13.200,0:06:16.300 Gwen: NO! Shut up. You are not going to work together. 0:06:16.600,0:06:17.300 Harrison: We're not? 0:06:17.600,0:06:22.700 Gwen: No! You're all terrible at it! But we've got something they don't. 0:06:23.000,0:06:24.700 Ered: Sub-par indoor plumbing? 0:06:25.200,0:06:35.800 Gwen: We've got the most bizarre collection of campers with niche talents and ridiculously specific skill sets Lake Lilac has ever seen! And sub-per indoor plumbing. 0:06:36.300,0:06:36.900 Campers: *cheering* 0:06:37.900,0:06:40.100 *excited trumpets* 0:06:41.000,0:06:42.400 Sasha: Uh, what is this? 0:06:43.200,0:06:48.100 Neil: Round eleven. Create a stable batch of nitroglycerin. 0:06:48.100,0:06:48.900 Pikeman: Wait, what- 0:06:48.900,0:06:49.100 *gunshot* 0:06:49.100,0:06:49.400 Pikeman: ACK! 0:06:49.400,0:06:50.900 Quartermaster: Start sciencing. 0:06:50.900,0:06:55.800 Sasha: Umm... Okay... It's just like baking, ladies. 0:06:55.800,0:06:56.200 *clink* 0:06:56.200,0:06:56.800 Flower Scouts: *gasp* 0:06:56.800,0:06:57.700 *sizzle* 0:06:58.500,0:07:03.800 Pikeman: Nitrogen. Oxygen. No! Petrol! Wait, WAIT! 0:07:03.800,0:07:05.200 *BOOM* 0:07:06.300,0:07:06.800 Neil: Done! 0:07:07.000,0:07:07.800 *papers flipping* 0:07:07.800,0:07:08.400 *airhorn* 0:07:09.500,0:07:12.500 Harrison: Round twelve. Illusion. 0:07:12.500,0:07:13.600 *start bell* 0:07:17.100,0:07:17.900 Platypus: *growling* 0:07:17.900,0:07:18.400 Flower Scouts: AAH! 0:07:18.400,0:07:19.800 *papers flipping* 0:07:19.800,0:07:20.300 *starting bell* 0:07:20.600,0:07:22.100 Ered: Motorcycle repair. 0:07:22.100,0:07:23.100 *papers flipping* 0:07:22.100,0:07:23.700 *starting bell* 0:07:24.100,0:07:26.100 Nerris: Destroy the One Ring of Power! 0:07:26.100,0:07:26.700 *papers flipping* 0:07:26.700,0:07:27.200 *starting bell* 0:07:27.700,0:07:32.000 Nikki: Round fifteen. Cross-species communication. 0:07:32.600,0:07:34.800 Pikeman: But... that's impossible! 0:07:35.000,0:07:35.400 *rattling* 0:07:35.400,0:07:42.000 Wolf: *growling* 0:07:42.000,0:07:45.500 Nikki: *barks* 0:07:45.500,0:07:47.000 Wolf: *whimpering* 0:07:47.600,0:07:48.400 Nikki: Kill. 0:07:48.900,0:07:50.700 Wolf: *growling and barking* 0:07:51.300,0:07:52.300 Flower and Wood Scouts: AAAAAH! 0:07:53.400,0:07:54.200 Wolf: *growling* 0:07:55.700,0:07:56.900 *papers flipping* 0:07:56.900,0:07:57.600 *airhorn* 0:07:57.800,0:07:59.500 Cameron: Camp Campbell wins! 0:07:59.800,0:08:00.900 Campers: *cheering* 0:08:01.600,0:08:03.600 Nerris: Hundred XP for everyone! 0:08:04.000,0:08:07.300 David: Well, I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. 0:08:07.400,0:08:09.000 Nikki: Don't ever work together! 0:08:09.300,0:08:10.300 David: Uh, no! 0:08:10.300,0:08:13.400 Neil: Yeah! Things really seemed to turn around when we each just did our own thing! 0:08:13.400,0:08:16.100 David: But guys, that's a really narrow-minded way of looking at things- 0:08:16.100,0:08:18.200 Max: David, no one cares! 0:08:18.400,0:08:18.900 *thud* 0:08:20.600,0:08:33.400 Cameron: Great work today, counselors! Thanks to you I made fifty dollars! Well, back to Thailand! Apparently they need running water! I don't get it, you guys are doing fine! 0:08:35.100,0:08:36.300 Gwen: I hate this place. 0:08:39.300,0:08:39.400 Wolf: *growling* 0:08:39.400,0:08:43.100 David: *screaming* Down! Down! Down, boy! Nice dog! 0:08:45.300,0:08:48.000 Max: *echoing* David, no one cares! 0:08:51.600,0:09:06.700 David: *sigh* I just don't get it. I loved summer camp as a kid. What changed? *gasp* That's it! The Sparrow... 0:09:07.700,0:09:09.300 *excited trumpets* 0:09:10.800,0:09:13.400 *rapping* Category:Transcripts